The invention relates to a power semiconductor module system. Power semiconductor modules such as are used, for example, in converters, high-voltage direct-current transmission installations, in the electrical supply of motors or the like have external terminals soldered to other electrical components, for example, to a circuit carrier that can be equipped with driving electronics for the power semiconductor module. In comparison with the electrical terminals of conventional electronic components such as are used, for example, for such driving electronics, the electrical terminals of the power semiconductor module are thermally coupled with high heat capacities. These high heat capacities may be based e.g., on a solid metallic baseplate of the power semiconductor module and/or on a heat buffer thermally coupled to a semiconductor chip of the module.
As a result of the thermal coupling of the electrical terminals to be soldered with elements having a high heat capacity, problems can arise if such a power semiconductor module and also conventional electronic components are intended to be soldered onto a circuit carrier simultaneously, that is to say in the same soldering step. The comparatively high heat capacity with which the terminals of the power semiconductor module are thermally coupled draws the heat supplied during the soldering operation from the terminals. The soldering operation requires a comparatively long time since the heat supplied to the soldering location during soldering initially dissipates rapidly, such that the temperature increases significantly more slowly at the soldering locations of the terminals of the power semiconductor module than at the terminals of the conventional electronic components which are likewise to be soldered to the circuit carrier.
Since a soldering at an excessively low temperature can lead to dry soldered joints and thus to a failure of the power semiconductor module, care must be taken to ensure that the soldering of the terminals of the power semiconductor module onto the circuit carrier is effected at a predetermined minimum soldering temperature. However, a process time for the soldering operation that is accordingly chosen to be long enough for the soldering of the terminals of the power semiconductor module can have the effect that the conventional electronic components are overheated and thereby destroyed or at least damaged during the soldering operation.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.